


My Blue Heaven

by MoonyMcMoonMoon



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoonMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoonMoon
Summary: It's not everyday you learn one of your best friends have been crushing on you for years. It's also not everyday you find yourself helping with the town's annual parade with said friend as your partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one by @ride-on-the-woff-side on Tumblr!

Walking home from the library had never been such a royal pain in Hilda’s ass. If only she had remembered to check the forecast today, she would have known about the evening showers! 

She had no bus fare (why on Earth couldn’t the bus take debit cards?), she had no umbrella, and her phone was dead so she couldn’t even call her mum to pick her up. 

So, walking it was! 

Hilda walked miserably through the rain, the puddles on the sidewalk splashing with each step she took. She was cold, and the water was starting to seep into her boots. She really could have used a hot cup of tea right now. 

Suddenly, she spotted something she hadn’t really noticed before. A cafe, just a little further down the sidewalk. Had it always been there? It sure looked like it had- the building seemed rather old. 

She entered the cafe and immediately relished in how warm the space was inside. She took off her usual coat and slung it over her forearm. Thankfully it kept her body mostly dry. It was very cozy inside, and there were maybe 10 or 12 other patrons in the place. It was dim, and there was a small stage that was illuminated. It seemed as though they had live music! 

Hilda approached the counter perused the menu. Unfortunately they didn’t have the kind of tea she liked, so she settled for some hot cocoa with extra marshmallows instead. She paid for her drink with her bank card and took a seat with the hot beverage. She watched as a familiar looking brown haired boy walked on stage with an acoustic guitar and took a seat on the stool. Hilda didn’t notice who it was at first, as she was more focused on her drink, but then the boy talked. 

“Hi! My name’s David Olden, I’m gonna play some songs. I’m gonna start with one I’ve been playing for a while, it’s called Blue. I hope you don’t think it’s awful!” He said happily into the mic.

Hilda practically choked on her drink. David? Singing and playing guitar at a cafe? Since when? He had mentioned in passing that he could play guitar, but he never mentioned anything about writing songs, or ever performing anywhere! Why on Earth would that be? Why would he hide this? 

She decided to scoot back in her chair a little bit, making sure David wouldn’t notice her in the crowd. David began strumming his guitar and singing in a sweet, sultry voice. 

“Sitting in a fearful hell,  
She comes and cracks my shell.  
She brings out the best in me,  
Her blue hair and smile warms me.” 

Hilda listened intently to his lyrics. It was clear he was singing about a girl, but was that blue hair he mentioned? Or had Hilda heard that wrong? There was no way David could have possibly been singing about… 

“She’s got a spirit for nature,  
I’m taken on her adventure.  
An angel from the wilderness,  
She is my one true weakness.  
I’d follow her anywhere,  
Even if it kills me, yeah  
By fear, I’m no longer shanked  
And I have her to thank.” 

...He was. He was absolutely singing about Hilda. It was obvious. She sat there, blushing a deep red. She had no idea David felt this way! If she was being honest, Hilda felt… rather flattered. Her heart fluttered. David was extremely cute, after all. She would be lying if her teenage brain didn’t lead her to more romantic thoughts about her friend here and there, but she had written it off as simple hormones. She even went through a short phase where she had similar thoughts about Frida of all people, so this was also just nothing right? 

Right?

Hilda wasn’t so sure now. David played several more songs, and at least 2 or 3 of them were all about Hilda. Others were about his family or his fear and anxiety. His lyrics were cheesy at times, but his songwriting and his voice were magical. Enticing. Was Hilda drooling? Or was that hot chocolate dripping down her chin? 

After a while, David concluded his set and was met with a round of applause by the cafe patrons. 

“Thanks! Once again my name is David, and if you like what you heard, I play here on Tuesdays and Thursdays! Have a wonderful evening!” He said as he exited the stage. Hilda took her drink and ducked out of the cafe and walked quickly down the sidewalk. 

It was obvious that the nature of the songs was why David chose to keep this aspect of his life hidden from Hilda and Frida. Hilda understood that now. But now that she knew, what was she supposed to do with the information?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a relatively quiet day in Trolberg, the rain from hours before had been reduced to a light sprinkle. Though the weather had calmed considerably with time, the panicked teen had become somewhat more erratic as the hours strayed on. Which prompted her to waltz over to seek the advice from perhaps the most ironic couple to have ever existed.

“FRIDA WHAT DO I DO?!” Slightly concerned brown eyes watched the frantic girl as she paced back and forth across the floorboards of Frida's room. 

Sighing, the curly haired girl adjusted her position, pushing her lethargic boyfriend further with a grunt. “Hilda I can't-Trevor move your arm- you burst into my room a minute ago yelling : ‘’'HE SINGS!!’ and started pacing.” As Hilda stopped her movement at the comment, Frida continued, “Let's start from the top, shall we?” 

Blue hair flew as she faced her audience of two with an awkward squeaky sound. “Before I start, you can't say a thing to David, okay?” A beat of silence. “Promise?!”

A groan was heard as Trevor leaned his head past his girlfriend's frame. “We swear! For Christ's sake, Hilda, Just start!” 

After poking her tongue at him for a bit, the story finally came out in a tumble of incoherent speech. 

“Iwentintothiscaféonmywayhomeand-” 

“Hilda, breathe.”

“Right, right! Um the basics. I went into this café! On the way home from the library. It was raining and it was dry- anyways. There was a singer! In the café…” 

2 pairs of eyes stared as her cheeks flooded with color. “It was David! He was there, with a guitar, singing!” 

A lazy silence followed her words, broken as Frida slowly started, “Hilda. David's great with music, and he's brilliant with instruments too, what's the problem?”

An embarrassed whine escaped the bluenette's mouth, and before she could stop herself, blurted out the most vital piece of information to the tale. “Some songs were about me, Frida!” 

No words were exchanged, though a laugh bubbled from Trevor's throat as Frida's face fell with realization. “David-” a curt nod. “Songs...you?” shutting her eyes, the short girl nodded again.

Hilda busied herself with a stray string on her cardigan, turning her dangerously red face away from them. Though managed a shy, “What do you guys think of it?” She received 2 consecutive, instantaneous answers.

“Tell him what you saw!”

“Keep watching his shows.”

Hilda eyes widened as her best friend's head swivelled to a less than worried Trevor. “What do you mean, ‘keep watching his shows’?! She should be honest with him!” 

Though Frida in this state was beyond terrifying, the young man looked terribly underwhelmed at their reactions to his suggestion. Exhaling, he turned to the blunette. “Hilda, do you like him?” 

Unprepared for the sudden question, her answer came out in abrupt flurries. “I-Me? Like. David?! D-Do I?! I do- no- I don't! I don't…” taking a deep breath to gather what little sense that was left, her brow furrowed. “I don't know.”

The dark haired boy brought his hands together for a single clap, and with an overly grandiose motion, finished his point. “There! Watch his performances, see how he feels about you, see how you feel about him, and when you're ready: talk to him! Easy.” 

Shaking her head a bit, the bluenette looked at him in mock-wonder. “Wow Trevor, I didn't know your brain had the ability to actually form meaningful solutions!” 

A pillow was thrown in her direction, accompanied with a smirk on his face. “Yeah yeah, shut it, Blue.” Though Frida still seemed a bit more reluctant with the idea.

“Alright. Do what you want to, but don't avoid the problem forever. You'll never get things done that way.” 

A smile crept onto Hilda's face. “You mean like how you still never learned to clean your room quite right?”

A second pillow flew by her with a smile from Frida. “Ah, shove off. But seriously now though, both of you need to leave soon, I have to study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres 2 from the get go


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda walked into the old coffeehouse on her usual Tuesday. The rustic warmth of the decor was comforting as Patrons chattered within her senses. The smell of coffee and tea guided her deeper into the establishment, a ways off from the stage on the backmost wall. 

Careful not to attract any more attention, Hilda found herself sliding into the of the wooden booth she usually found herself at. Though as she took her seat, the bluenette failed to take notice of the 4 employees stationed behind the counter.

“So I swear, she's ready to hit him right in the- Woah, Woah wait. Look, this is the 5th time this month! That girl's back?” the bearded worker pointed slightly, his twin brother glancing in the direction he motioned to. 

“That..one?”

“How can you miss her?”

The brothers looked questioningly to the other side if the room. In a well hidden nook among their most frivolous foliage, sat the odd teen. Equipped with a wide brimmed hat that hid most of her blue locks, and a pair of horrendous sunglasses, she was quite easy to spot.

“Idiots, you haven't noticed?” Turning to their shortest co-worker, a platinum haired college student like them, the shorter sibling snorted.

“And what would that be, Nessa?” one shifted himself to stand up straighter next to his brother, the shorter female quirked an eyebrow. 

“Ahmed, Daoud, the answer here is simple.” Nessa gestured towards the stage as a young man walked up onstage with a boyish smile, the fashion wreckage staring bashfully among her place in the leaves. 

The notion caused the twins to gasp, though before any words could form on their part, a fourth voice piped up.

“Oh. She likes David.” 

The final employee out of the four, a taller brunet man, rejoined the others with a push of his glasses.

The young woman rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you Nathen. Took you guys long enough. I reckon little blue is after our baby bird. I'll bet she's also the girl he sings about up there too .”

Silence followed the revelations as the soft acoustics continued. Though it was broken quickly as Daoud whispered. “You lot wanna bet on how long it takes for them to make a move?”

“I'm in, but ground rules- limited intervening” Nathen deadpanned, keeping his eyes on David's performance. 

Ahmed pulled on his own beard with a click of his tongue. “You're no fun, Nath.”

The brunet man shrugged with a tiny smirk “I like to think I'm lawful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathen, Nessa, Ahmed and Daoud belong to @ride-on-the-woff-side on Tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting a tad harder to sleep for the girl, and no amount of petting Twig or tellings of Alfur's boring stories could aid her insomnia. Her feelings for her brown haired best friend were getting harder to hide.

Each time she closed her eyes, David's blasted songs would float through her head, forcing her to sit up in a frenzy and hope her red face would die down when the sun rose.

Though her lack of rest was tolerable for the first weeks, everyone was starting to take notice. Which caused a certain class president to confront her before their class properly started.

“Hilda..? Are you alright?” Frida waved her hand in front of the tired girl, though only when the smell of her hand sanitizer hit Hilda's senses, did the girl actually move.

“Dear God, the Woff's are attacki- oh hey there Frida.” The taller female gave her a look of bewildered frustration. Shaking her head, the class president analyzed the telltale signs of her friend's derailment.

Her plaid skirt was rumpled from being grabbed out of the hamper, shirt not ironed, and the school cardigan that had been sliding off one shoulder the whole morning was crying for help. 

Sighing, Frida snapped her fingers in front of unfocused hazel eyes. “Get yourself together. Is this because of David?”

Rubbing her eyes lazily, the bluenette drawled, “God, yes-”

“What did I do this time?” 

Goosebumps ran over Hilda's arms, snapping her out of whatever state she was in, and taking her into fight or flight mode. Suddenly the classroom became all too hot as her problem walked right in front of her desk.

“I already apologized for taking your pen last class, Miss Pres.” David joked, before turning to the mess of a girl.

“Hilda, you alright? You look feverish.” his hand moved to her forehead, his touch cool on her skin. “Why did you come to school today, you're burning!”

Before she could get even a stammered word out, the heavens sent her a saving grace: the teacher waltzing in and clapping her hands loudly. 

“Take your seats children! I have an announcement to make!” a plump older woman, Mrs. Barnes, smiled as the students scrambled to their assigned places. 

“You're retiring?!” Trevor exclaimed with a grin; earning him a laugh from some others and a sharp kick to the shin from his own girlfriend. 

Mrs. Barnes smiled cheekily regardless, practically glowing with whatever news she was about to share. “No, much better! We were chosen to help with this year's autumnal parade!

“Every year, a class is chosen to be given the honor to plan most of the Autumnal parade right here in Trolberg! Of course we have seniors and others to help, but most everything is planned by you!”

A hum of excitement started to buzz throughout the classroom. Hilda's fatigue began to slowly wear away as the importance of such a big project started to take over her worries. Though the class was forced to calm down once more as the teacher rose her hands.

“You will also be divided into groups! Groups will be 2 to 5 people each-depending on what project each group is given- and I will be choosing them!” A synchronized groan of annoyance washed through the batch, prompting an eyebrow twitch from the speaker.

“Oh hush, I've already made them! And I've based them off of how well you lot work together! Listen out for your name!” 

The blue haired girl was now shaking with excitement. She was always banned from helping out with the floats on occasions with the Sparrow Scouts before. (for reasons regarding the dangers that tended to follow after her-whatever that meant) 

If the groups were based off who she worked well with, she would most likely get in a group with Frida and David, though she also got along well with Trevor and his friends ever since he started dating Frida. No one in her class she minded being put in a group with. Though God forbid she be alone with-

“David Olden, Hilda Lofgren! You two are working on the float's smaller decorations! Such as flowers or..” The older woman's words drowned into background noise as she processed the information given. 

She was to work with David.

Alone.

For weeks to make things for a parade.

Alone. 

Hilda let out a shaky breath, ignoring the butterflies dancing in her stomach. “Alright, not so bad, I could-”

Mrs. Barnes's voice cut through her thoughts once more. “Oh and I almost forgot, the theme of this Autumnal parade is thanks and love!”

Hazel eyes stared a hole into the desk in front of them. Placing her hands over her face, the bluenette hissed.

“Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday had passed quickly, and with the news that their class had been given the honor to plan most of this year's Trolberg Autumnal Festival, the buzz of gossip and amusement was practically radiating off of the students. 

Thursday rolled around quite quickly, and to Frida Auclair, she was ready to get started on gathering the supplies for the task she was given. The young scholar was placed in a group with her boyfriend and a handful of his other friends. They were to make the main centerpiece of the float: 2 structures of people holding hands. 

She had no qualms about where she was placed, but had worried about the 2 human wrecks she called her best friends.

Hilda had been somewhat sullen at school earlier that day, having been upset she couldn't see David in performance that day, having had previous plans with her mum. (As if seeing him in action 2 days a week for nearly 3 weeks now wasn't enough ) 

David was naturally a mess and, by default, was constantly mother henned by Frida. 

The two of them alone caused the girl enough worries to prematurely sprout some white hairs, though with this new attraction tension they had recently, the young president was sure to gain some extra stress being around them.

What was currently causing the young woman stress at present, however, was the heavy winds that blew through town just as she was walking back home. 

Ever the productive one, the curly haired girl had decided to save her reading for later that night, and get an early start on supply hunting. Her group had already planned the structure in advance the day before, so picking up the initial supplies was meant to be an easy task. She was sorely mistaken.

Walking back with many posters and papers was a bad move with the weather. Ducking into the nearest building, Frida typed up a quick text to Trevor with the café's address she saw outside, asking him if he could pick her up. 

Breathing a sigh of relief of the lack of overactive wind flow in the building, the young woman allowed herself to observe the place as she walked to the counter. 

Overall, the place was quite open, the ceiling beams exposed and the small tables spread out evenly within the space they had. Plants were also placed strategically around the room, though one booth looked oddly lush with the flora. 

What caught her attention the most was the stage near the back wall. It was a small stage and had a lone microphone stand on it, causing Frida to recall her friend's predicament. 

Laughing to herself a bit, she ordered the first drink she saw. Watching the brunet barista make her drink for a bit, she turned to the stage once more at the sound of the microphone being toyed with.

Frida nearly crushed her fist around the flimsy poster paper she still held. There on the stage, holding an acoustic guitar just as said, was David.

Though she had heard the story from Hilda, seeing him with the instrument with her own eyes felt like the oddest prophecy coming true. After a short introduction from the boy- which she didn't bother to listen to- she heard him laugh. 

“I'm actually really nervous- I have to work on a project with the girl I like. Scared I'll fumble or just mess up entirely - I'm already a giant mess around her!” He smiled to his hands. “ Anyways, here goes!”

“Losing my sanity 

 

When I am 

 

around you 

 

I’m just 

 

Tongue tied 

 

So complacent

with my anxiety 

 

I hate how clumsy, I am

 

It’s a drag”

Frida felt her back straighten. Seeing David in his element was an experience. His voice was calming, and it was obvious that the other attendants of the café felt the same.

 

“I just wanna talk to you 

 

Without 

 

Feeling like I’ll lose my cool 

 

It’s like a 

 

Whirlwind inside of my head 

 

That tells me

 

I’m so in love you”

The pieces of a puzzle she knew of, but never actually put together, started to click into place as the chorus finished. His feelings for their shared best friend were much deeper than he let on at any time, his anxieties hidden over probable years of building infatuation. 

Frida's eyes narrowed while he strummed at his guitar, singing the last lines.

“Your red boots 

 

Your sweet smile

 

I’m so lost 

 

In locks of blue”

The final strums of the guitar caused a flutter of emotion to wash over the audience with their applause. Though when the boy stood up taller, looking around the room with a smile, did the curly haired girl make up her mind. She was going to give her friend a much needed push.

“Thank you, I'm-” brown eyes met green as David's gaze landed on his friend. Pale skin seemed to turn paler yet flush red at the same time. “-out! Goodbye, have a nice day everyone!” 

The tall boy ran, but he didn't stand a chance. Frida ditched her papers at the counter, following him as he pushed the back entrance into a narrow alleyway at the side of the building. Though the brunet didn't make it very far out before he was slammed into, and had his arm pinned to his back by his friend. 

“Don't try me, David! Remember I bested you at wrestling and haven't lost since!” The boy sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Alright, Alright. Just let me go please.” 

Releasing her hold on his arm, the two faced each other. David refused to look her in the eyes, opting instead to stare shamefully at his shoes. The young president exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of her nose. Though he blurted out a sentence before she could speak.

“Please don't tell Hilda.”

Frida stared at him, shocked. “Oh I'm not going to. That's too easy.” Poking him in the ribs, the dark haired girl placed her other hand on her hip. “You will.”

Pale hands fiddled with each other as David bit his lip. “I. I can't.” Green eyes turned watery as the alley suddenly became much too small. 

“Hilda's..brilliant. She's fearless and loyal and everything I'm not. I'm scared I'll ruin our friendship ‘cause I went up and caught feelings. She deserves some grizzled old woodsman. Not.” He motioned to his leaner frame. “This.”

Frida grimaced slightly. “First off, did you just say grizzled? Second- you're the only other one who could deal with Hilda's insane adventures, you're a special person to her. I should know, I'm the other odd one.” striking a strange pose, she smiled as his expression softened with a laugh. 

“David. I won't tell her and I won't rush you. Though I recommend you tell her before this festival comes to a close. That gives you 3 weeks, Olden.” They shared a bittersweet smile.”I don't think she'll react as badly as you think. It is Hilda after all. She's a big softie.” 

David motioned her for a hug after her mantra, to which Frida quickly gave into (the boy was so close to crying it was impossible to refuse) though their familial like moment was broken by an absurdly loud car honk. 

Letting go, the two looked down at the alley opening that viewed the street. Where they saw Trevor's car was now parked, said young man leaning out of the window with a smirk.

“Did Frida break your heart, Olden? Ice cream's on me if that's the case.” The dark haired boy grinned as his girlfriend made her way over through the alley and slapped his head lightly, followed by him pretending not to notice the taller male wiping his eyes. 

“Oh shush, you. Little deerfox over here's having love troubles.” Frida shot him a warning look that screamed ‘'you know NOTHING from this point forward”.  
Trevor nodded, understanding his girlfriend's cues.

“Alright, Babe get your stuff from the café, you always leave your stuff behind. David, get in the backseat, will ya? We're getting ice cream, no objections.”

From the rearview mirror, Trevor caught David give a small smile, aimed to no one, as he piled into the vehicle. 

“Thanks Trevor.”

The driver scoffed playfully, watching Frida exit from the café in front. “Just don't tell Blue I could be nice. She'd never let me live it down.”


	6. Chapter 6

The young Lofgren stared blankly at the television, trying desperately to ignore the intense fluttering in her gut. 

She had scheduled with David to go to the crafts shop for their supplies, then go to her house to start their work.. Though what she had planned to be a simple in and out operation, had turned into a disaster. 

Johanna had told Hilda that their apartment was much too small to hold all the flowers and crafts the two had to make. The bluenette had no choice to go along as David offered his house as a workspace instead. 

To make matters worse, David had insisted on dropping by her house first so they could walk together to the art store. 

The young woman was aware it was just David, and nothing to be afraid of. Although just at the thought of his name, her brain started to short circuit.

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Johanna watched her daughter worriedly. Hilda seemed unresponsive, wide eyed and slack jawed as Twig watched the woff documentary on screen by her side.

“Hilda, sweetie, are you alright?” The brunette woman pushed herself off the counter and walked cautiously towards the young girl. When met with no response, Johanna snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

“Hilda?” 

Hazel eyes met similar ones as the younger Lofgren gave a nervous smile.  
“Mum! Hello. There. How are you on this fine day?” 

The older woman frowned, knowing her daughter far too well to let her go so easily. 

“Hilda, what's going on? You look..well, you look terrible quite frankly.” the mother quirked an eyebrow.

Alarm flashed over the blunette's features her she patted quickly over her best grey knit sweater and black skirt. 

“Oh God, is this too formal, AAAH I KNEW IT! I should've just stuck with my shorts-” her ramblings were cut short as Johanna quickly placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Hilda. You're okay! Why are you worrying so much, you're only going out to the store with-” the familiar sound of the doorbell Hilda had been anxiously dreading resounded through the small apartment, all as realization dawned over her mother's face. “-David.”

A large grin cracked over the woman's face as she rushed to get the door. “Just a moment!”

Panicked, Hilda's cheeks flushed with color as she desperately grabbed at her mother's sweater. “Nononono-MUM!!” she hissed right as the energetic mother slipped out of her grasp, bee-lining towards the door.

The knob turned all too happily with Johanna chirping right alongside it. “David! Oh that's right, you two are working on the project today! Hilda!” the mother turned to her daughter, her smile still frustratingly bright on her face. “David's here!”

Fighting the urge to stall by pretending to pick at her black tights, the teenager awkwardly made her way to the doorway. 

“Hey David! Sorry if I look off, it was laundry day!” She lied right through her teeth in fear she looked too formal. The reality was that she had risen from bed at a ripe 5 o'clock, 4 hours earlier, to pick out this outfit. (Her room was still littered with rejected outfits.) 

His face flushed a bit, not really having seen her in a proper skirt since they were eleven. 

“Oh, well you l-look really good anyways! Better than me, anyways.” He smiled a bit as she forcefully bit down her cheek. Begging herself not to vehemently oppose to that statement (She thought that hoodie and button up were doing wonders for him), she fought the other urge to lock herself up in her room and blame her emotions on teenage hormones once more.

Smiling, Johanna intervened in the brief silence, knowing in full what the situation presented truly was. “Alright, you have fun! Here's your bag sweetie-” she shoved a small canvas purse towards her daughter, practically shoving her out the doorway in the process. “-David, take good care of her! Tell your parents I said hello, off you go you two!” 

The young mother slammed the door, with a bit more force than needed, then faced the living room. Before erupting into a fit of hysteric giggles, making her way to the kitchen counter, where the elf of the house sat on the cookie jar.

“Johanna, what was all that about?” The woman squealed happily, twirling in a small circle before setting her hands firm on the counter to level herself.

“Alfur, I do believe our little girl has a crush.”

<<······>>

The walk to the store was clumsy, but graciously less awkward than Hilda had anticipated. Some small talk passed the time relatively well for the first few minutes, leading them to where they were in present.

They walked down a less than busy street, trees lush with the autumnal colors of the season. Shops nearby chimed all too cheerily for the small girl. In her uneasy state, the happiness from the city was a bit unsettling. Her pale hands fiddled with the strap of her purse, ever so conscious of the possibility of their hands brushing if she let them fall.

After the idle chit chat, the two found themselves in a somewhat comforting silence, though David spoke up, his voice soft with contemplation.

“Hey Hilda..are you okay? You've been sort of off recently. Did I do anything wrong?” The bluenette girl instantly responded, her mouth moving before she even had time to react.

“Nothing wrong.” Though she quickly corrected herself, her hands leaving the safety of her bag strap, instead waving animatedly through the air. “You didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry that I've been out of sorts recently and it’s bad.. But I've just haven't been sleeping well at all and some personal problems...it's an ordeal. What about you, David?”

He was seemingly startled she asked him how he was, his strides becoming a bit more hesitant with each step. She nudged him a bit, regaining some of her former confidence. 

“Don't act all surprised, Olden. You're one of my best friends. I'm worried about you too.” The boy's pale cheeks flushed ever so slightly at her words, his hands starting to fidget with the other.

“Just..teenager problems. Also some problems at home.” Taking notice of her concerned face, David hastily added: “Not with Mum and Dad! It's just mum's side of the family.” 

Hilda silently took in his tone, speaking up hesitantly, her words in tune with their steady steps. 

“Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” The brunet smiled all too tiredly, his green eyes observing the various small shops they passed by. Kicking a small stone in front of him, watching it bounce into a gutter, David let out a sigh.

“No, I haven't been able to get this stuff off my chest properly, so if you're alright with listening later?”

The bluenette smiled, feeling light for the first time since her embarrassing revelation.

“I would be happy to.” 

Their feet finally stopped in front of the craft store, the heat from inside already reaching their winded faces. Not realizing how chilly it was outside, she looked up at him with flushed cheeks.

The young man smirked, catching her gaze, threw his thumb in the direction of the row of carts directly across from the entrance. 

“But we could talk later. Bet you can't beat me to the trolleys.”

Hazel eyes flickered with playful spite as her red boots already aligned, ready to start. 

“Bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start writing again oml

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one written by @ride-on-the-woff-side on Tumblr!


End file.
